


cake

by yorit1



Series: Ace sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles bakes a cake for their anniversary.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace sterek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058
Kudos: 11





	cake

Stiles was baking a cake. It was his and Derek anniversary. They had been together for two years. And stiles wanted to show him his appreciation by baking a layered cake. Derek had a hidden sweet tooth and stiles wanted to indulge it. He hoped the cake came out fluffy.   
Derek came over an hour later and was excited to see what the surprise that stiles said he had was.   
“Tada.” stiles said and showed him the completed cake. With all its fluffy layers.   
Stiles cut two pieces and gave one to Derek.   
“This is good stiles I love it.”


End file.
